


Haunted

by StuckIn85



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Gen, Insanity (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckIn85/pseuds/StuckIn85
Summary: In light of a recent breakup, Sav feels haunted by the ticking of a clock.
Kudos: 6





	Haunted

It was late, possibly three am, but the bright lights on the small clock did nothing if not mock him. 

Those lights, plus a tiny desk lamp, were all that prevented the room from being a washed in complete darkness.

Though he preferred for the room to be completely dark, he knew that not being able to see would only cause sleep. Sleep that would only cause nightmares, nightmares that would cause wishes, wishes that never could come true.

So he kept that tiny light on, staring into the soul of that clock as it mocked his movements. 3:01 am. _Sleep, my child, rest thine eyes._

He wished he could turn the cursed thing off, but somehow it helped. Though thoroughly mocking, it was the only sense of structure he had left.

There was no one else there, save for one, and without anyone to spend his days with, he sank deeper and deeper into the loveless void.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.


End file.
